Most spinal cord-injured individuals with injury levels from the five cervical vertebrate down to the lumbar vertebrates use a lightweight rigid framed manual wheelchair for everyday use. However, lengthy outings or ones that require traversing uneven or sloped terrain are unrealistic and often impossible for many using manual chairs. Although electric-powered wheelchairs exist that can be used for those situations, they are not generally prescribed unless the user lacks the ability to use a manual wheelchair. Moreover, electric-powered wheelchairs tend to be expensive, heavy, and cumbersome.
Several patents disclose devices which can be attached to a manual wheelchair to electrically power the chair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,126 to Meeker, entitled “Apparatus and Method For Attaching a Motorized Wheel to a Wheelchair”, discloses a motorized wheel that can be attached to the front of a wheelchair. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,904 to Zwaan, entitled “Wheelchair Power System”, discloses a power system that can be added to a manual wheelchair to convert it to an electric-powered wheelchair.
Although such devices are somewhat useful and beneficial, the existing technology fails to provide an easy way to attach/detach a power add-on device to a conventional manual wheelchair. Furthermore, such devices fail to provide for traversal over rough terrain and adequate stability. Additionally, many such devices require modification to the manual wheelchair. Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous for there to be an auxiliary power add-on attachment for a manual wheelchair that overcomes these and other deficiencies.